


Staring

by miera



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan can't quite get her eyes off him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

Kahlan rested quietly beneath the shade of a large tree, leaning on the trunk and watching the slow process of rebuilding the village on the hillside. It was nearly midday and it was warm. She'd been hearing petitions during the morning but most of the conflicts had been dealt with and she had a rare moment to simply sit and do nothing.

She should have been doing something useful, of course. Helping prepare the midday meal, or helping with the labor. Her guilt was amplified by the fact that she was, despite her best efforts, basically sitting here ogling Richard.

He was shirtless, due to the heat, working right alongside the men in the village to rebuild the homes destroyed in a fire set by Darken Rahl's agents three days ago. The former ruler was a thorn in Richard's side still, though after two years of attempts he had not been able to gain much support. The people remembered the terror of living under Lord Rahl and they did not wish those days back.

Richard's willingness to roll up his sleeves, as it were, and help people rather than commanding them was a key factor in that. He was still the Seeker to them, and that he was joined with the Mother Confessor made the two of them the symbol of justice and freedom in the Midlands.

And yet, here she was, Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, one of the most respected and feared people in the world, _ogling_.

She shifted on the ground, a stubborn tree root digging into the back of her leg. It was embarrassing but she couldn't drag her eyes away from Richard's shirtless body as he bent down and helped lift up a beam with a group of men to carry it to the house. She was a little ashamed of her inability to suppress her more carnal instincts where Richard was concerned, but she couldn't seem to help herself today.

Kahlan attempted to close her eyes for a bit and rest, but with her eyes shut, the afterimage of Richard still burned in her mind. Instead of being all that distance away, he was half-naked and standing before her, smiling at her with the mischievous expression he only got when he was teasing her, just before he would reach out and brush his fingers along her skin...

Kahlan cursed to herself and opened her eyes again. Then she found herself glaring. A young woman from the village was offering Richard water and smiling at him rather blatantly. Kahlan attempted to smooth out her expression. She had nothing to fear from some random young girl who batted her eyes at the Seeker. Richard had not broken faith with Kahlan during all those months when she was too afraid to touch him or allow him too close. His love, once given, was unshakeable.

She'd just assured herself that she was looking completely disinterested when Richard thanked the girl for the water politely and turned and looked straight at her. He couldn't possibly tell what she'd been thinking, but he smirked anyway and began striding toward Kahlan's resting place. He paused only for a moment, holding out his hand, and Kahlan took it without hesitation, letting Richard lead her up the hill into the woods, away from the village.

She'd long ago accepted that Richard's training as a woods guide would always far outstrip her ability to navigate, so she followed unquestioningly as he lead her around this tree or over that rock until they came into a tiny, secluded glade. Richard turned around, still holding her hand, and then abruptly stepped forward, pushing Kahlan back until she was pressed against a tree trunk. He pinned her hand against the rough bark next to her head, with his fingers laced through hers.

The smile she'd been imagining earlier was on his face, and she recognized the darkening of his eyes with lust and grinned back, her hand sliding around his waist as his leg slid in between hers. He stared at her, not letting her look away. "It feels like you've been staring at me for hours."

Her lips quirked up. "It was more like twenty minutes."

He growled playfully, leaning down to kiss her neck, immediately going to the spot below her collarbone that made her arch into his mouth. "Felt longer," he muttered against her skin. "Much more and I wouldn't have been able to hide this."

 _This_ was his erection, which he pressed against her belly now as he moved in between her legs. The slow arousal that had been stirring in her for some time now flared up and she pushed her hips against him blindly. They both groaned, and then she laughed. "Are you expecting an apology?"

His other hand wandered up under her skirt and began to play with the short pants she wore underneath. "Depends."

"On?"

He looked into her eyes and the desire she saw there took her breath away. He let go of her hand and inanely she left it against the tree while he cupped her cheek with his fingers. "On whether you're going to let me strip these off you and have you right here and now."

His words made her legs tremble. Richard was not usually so blunt, but today she found it almost painfully arousing. She could do little but moan his name, lean in and kiss him hungrily while her hands fumbled with his trousers.

Richard tugged her pants off, leaving her bare under the skirt and then helped her push his trousers down his legs just enough to free his erection. His hands slipped up and cupped her backside and she jumped up to wrap her legs around him. They tugged her skirt out of the way and then he was pressing against the heat between her legs and looking up at her. She clutched at him tightly and whispered, "Yes, yes, Richard, yes," as he moved, pushing into her slowly.

The pleasure nearly overwhelmed her just from that. She knew what he meant; she felt like she'd been aching for this for hours. She ran her hands down the fluid muscles of his back, licking the salty taste from his neck and then kissing him wildly as he began to rock into her.

The tree bark dug into her back. She couldn't get much leverage, pinned and held as she was. She tightened her legs, trying to bring Richard even closer. He shifted her body slightly, grinding against her and Kahlan pressed her mouth against his neck as a moan reverberated through her whole body.

He did it again and again and her fingers dug into his skin as her climax approached, roaring toward her as Richard began to thrust harder into her. She shuddered as the pleasure exploded through her body, leaving her limp and blissful, holding on and trusting Richard to support her weight even as he moved fast and sharp, seeking his own release.

It came within a few heartbeats and he slumped, his body pinning her to the tree. For a long moment Kahlan rested quietly, her mind at peace, aware of nothing but his scent, his heavy breaths in her ear, the feeling of his warm, slick skin under her fingertips.

Richard drew back enough to lick her ear, making her laugh. His breath ghosted over her wet skin as he whispered, "I love you."

Her fingers ran through his hair. "I love you, too."

They shared a slow, deep kiss before he moved away and set her down. The arrogant smirk on his face when her legs wobbled made her smack his arm, but as he helped her straighten out her clothing, she noticed something that made her blush bright red.

"Kahlan?"

She swallowed and pointed. "I think I left marks, on your shoulders."

There were red spots from where her fingers had been. They weren't obvious but anyone looking closely at his back would probably spot them. She hadn't meant to do such a thing, not consciously, though remembering her reaction to the flirtatious young village girl, Kahlan couldn't be certain her mind hadn't wanted in some way to mark her lover.

Richard grinned at her and brought her hand to his lips. "I doubt anyone will notice. Nobody stares at me quite as hard as you do anyway."

Her mouth fell open in surprise for a moment and she stood there with her hands on her hips while he began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder, his face innocent. "You coming?"

Muttering to herself, she followed, promising to pay him back for that remark at a later time. But her anger faded when his fingers closed around her hand again and squeezed, and she squeezed back without thinking, letting Richard guide them back to the village.


End file.
